Infinitely Yours
by BlastedBrain101
Summary: My meeting with you was eventful. My life with you was colorful. If you ask me to stay, I'll stay. If you ask me to love you, I'll love you with all my heart. Even, if you ask me to bring the stars to you, I'll do it. I Love you and I was infinitely yours. Nothing can change that.
1. The Quirky Writer

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice and all of it's characters TT_TT**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mikan! Finally you answer my phone calls! Are you okay honey? I was so worried!"

Those words were the first thing I heard, even before I said 'Hello'. My phone even hadn't reached my ear. I chuckled, mom never changed. "I'm fine mom. And I'm okay. The new apartment is cool. And I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I was so busy with school." I heard mother sighed.

"Well, you better be okay, Honey. Cause, if you're not, I'm going to force you to come back home!" now, it was my turn to sigh. Mom was right. I couldn't screw this. I planned all my life neatly, and if I made one mistake, all of my dream would be ruined. And moving out from my parent's house was only the first step towards my dream, and one thing, coaxing mom was the hardest job ever.

"Mom, don't worry okay? I promise I will call you in my free time. But, just please don't force me to go back home. This was only the first step towards my dream, and you know it! Besides, I'm already nineteen." I was already pleading her. Moving out was a big step for me and my mom. My mom was a single parent for me, my father died of lung cancer even before I was born. My father in my life was just a shadow. But, every child grew up right? And my dream was to write and work in 'What's Up, Tokyo' Magazine. So yeah, my passion was writing.

"fine. But if you screw this, you're going home." Her voice was dead serious. "Well, honey. I've got to go. Call me okay, Honey? Enjoy your school. Bye sweetheart!" I muttered 'bye' for her. I looked around my apartment. it was small, simple but cozy. I bought this apartment with my own blood, sweat, and tears.

I felt my phone vibrated in my hand. **One text message received. **I press opened button, it was from my best friend, Hotaru Imai.

**Come to the Poulette coffee shop. Everyone is waiting from you, and be fast!**

I was so excited. Hanging out with my friends was the best activities next to writing. I quickly grab my favorite blue sling-bag and shoved my phone, wallet, and laptop to it. I grabbed my neon pink jacket and blood red boots, and then off to the street.

* * *

The air was cold and humid. No wonder, last night, the rain fell heavily. I walked casually down the street. In this part of Tokyo wasn't so crowded. It was like a small neighborhood. I passed many homes until I reached my destination. 'Poulette coffee shop' is just at the end of the block. From the glass window, I could see my friends was laughing and talking. I quickly walked, but before I when I was about to reached the door handle, someone pushed the door until it collided with my head, hard. I stumbled and regained my balance. I looked up to see a person casually walked ahead of me and didn't take notice at me. I was seeing red, before I could connect my brain and my mouth. I pulled my phone from my bag and throw it hard. The phone was airborne, I wasn't an excellent thrower, so it doesn't hit the person I wanted to hit, instead it came flying towards a raven haired man. The raven-haired guy stumbled a bit and pick up the phone. When he saw my shocked face, he walked fast paced to me. I was so panicked, before I could register everything that was happening I found myself running.

"Oi, you! STOP RIGHT THERE!" I heard the man yelling at me. Oh hell no I was going to stop. My pace increased, thank god I was a fast runner. In the end of the road there was a small alley. I run there and hide. Praying that he wouldn't spot me.

Then I heard his steps. Holy shit! He was coming closer! I squirmed in my hiding place. _Oh God please! Don't let me die! I'm too young to die! I will exchange everything for my safety, my favorite blue bag, my jacket, my boots, my money….. wait, wait God, don't take my money! I change my mind…_

I continued rambling in my mind. When I was sure he wasn't around, I walked and got out of the alley. Peeking from the walls, I saw many people there, but there was no particular raven haired guy with unique crimson orbs. I sighed in relief.

"I LOVE YOU GOD!" I was practically screaming my relief. Many people stared and gaped at me. some of them were staring me with confused eyes. I chuckled nervously to them.

"hehehe, I'm really sorry for interrupting you all….. so uh yeah uh excuse me." I was so embarrassed. Never in my life, I screamed like that in public. I did it usually with my friends when I was shocked, sad, or happy. _God, they must think I was some kind of retarded in the loose. And thank you, nobody called the mental hospital!_

* * *

I walked cautiously towards the coffee shop where my friends were waiting for me. I pushed the glass door. The coffee aroma soon filled my lungs. _Ah, so nice!_

"Mikan! Where have you been? And what happened to you? Your hair looks like a riot." I snorted. That was one of my friends, Sumire Shouda. I looked around and found three more pair of eyes staring at me. "I was doing some errands when you guys text me. And cause I don't want to be late, so I kinda run the whole block." _Smooth lie, Mikan. Why didn't I just tell the whole story?_

There were Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, and Nonoko Ogasawara. Hotaru's eyes squinted in disbelieve. The others seemed satisfied with my answer. I sat down between Hotaru and Anna. We talked and chatted as usual. We all went home when the sky was already dark.

* * *

"Hey, Mikan. You know, you're a bad liar."

Oh check mate. I knew Hotaru wasn't going to believe me. She had been my best friend since were in diapers. I looked at her eyes, she seemed curious. I sighed and took a breath.

"Okay look, I did lie back there. But, I didn't mean to! The words just slipped from my mouth." Please, please, that she was going to forgive me. But, her response was her shrug. Thank God, she forgave me.

"Well, tell me the true story then. Must be really interesting until you had to lie." I winced. In the end I told her everything, from the guy that knocked me down, my phone and the raven haired man. She commented how stupid I am. And I really deserved that. And I just hope, I wouldn't have to meet him again. Please, God.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it! And please leave me a review! :)**


	2. His Monochrome Life

**So here we go guys, chapter 2. I wanted to thank you for Syao Blossoms, gabsterela, and spica14 for following my story :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE TT_TT**

_**.OoOoOo.**_

_**C**_**h**a_**p**__t__e__**r 2**_

_**H**_is _**M**_onochrome _**L**_ife

_**.OoOoOo.**_

_**Natsume's POV**_

Today the weather was very cold and humid. I groaned inwardly, I was currently sitting in my studio at my parent's house. The easel in front me, was now full of colors. I was supposed to hunt for photos today. But, the weather seemed to disagree with me. Stupid weather reporters, they practically committed a lie to public, saying this day was going to be sunny.

"Onii-chan, what are you up to? Why didn't you hunt for photos?" I turned my head and saw my little sister, Aoi Hyuuga. She had long raven hair and crimson eyes that was so similar to mine.

"You ask too much question, shorty." Aoi snorted and started to pout. She really hate when people talked about her height. She was short for a Hyuuga. Her body only reached about 150cm, and she was already seventeen years old.

"I only asked simple questions. And don't talk about my height!" I chuckled and continued to paint. I love to paint. it was my passion and hobby. But, I never saw painting as a career. It was more like a side-activity when I was bored. And photography was my career. My current job was a Senior Photographer at 'What's Up, Tokyo?' magazine. I specialized in landscape photography.

I sighed, and got up from my chair. I picked up my palette and brushes to wash them. I made a beeline towards the door. Aoi was following me and closed the door. I could hear Okaa-san's ranting to my dad. When she saw me, she practically screamed.

"NATSUME! I need grandchildren!"

Everybody in the room now was watching at me. Aoi and Otou-san watched me with amused eyes. I really couldn't believe she wanted grandchildren. And she wasn't 50 yet. I grumbled and cursed inwardly.

Aoi laughed."Yeah, Onii-chan, when are you going to make me an aunt?"

I groaned. Seriously, what was so wrong when you were 21 and single. It wasn't the end of the world! Beside, women were the last thing I need in my life now.

"Mom you're not even 50 yet." Okaa-san looked bewildered.

"Natsume! how could you say that? I just want to spoil rotten my grandchildren, before I get wrinkled and old." Seriously? I looked at Otou-san. He looked so amused. I wonder really, how did he keep up with Okaa-san for all these years? I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going out to hunt for photos." Okaa-san smiled happily. Her mood swings were worst than a pregnant woman. I wonder, what would happen if Okaa-san got pregnant again? She would practically enslaved Otou-san with her mood swings and cravings. I shuddered at the thought. Pregnant women were scary. I quickly grabbed my DSLR camera and my jacket. Put on my shoes and walked casually towards the door.

Okaa-san waved at me."Be careful, Natsume. Don't forget to get me a daughter-in-law!"

I groaned. She wouldn't let go this matter easily. I closed the door and walked outside. Coffee. Damn, I need coffee in my system. I suddenly remembered there was a coffee shop at the end of the street. Without too much thought, I made my way there.

_**.OoOoOo.**_

The coffee shop was small and quaint. I walked there as I checked my camera. Not so many photos taken. Meant more work. I groaned. Seriously, this work was slowly killing me. Not to mentioned the magazine needed more than 50 photos.

TWACK!

Holy shit my head! I stumbled when my head collided with something hard. I rubbed my head and noticed a phone was lying on the road. I picked it up and looked for the person who threw it. My angry gaze found a pair of surprised and scared brown-eyes. Before I said anything, she ran away.

"OI, you! STOP RIGHT THERE!" I started to run and followed her. Damn, she was a fast runner. I saw her turned and went to an alley. I quickened my pace, and observed the alley. The alley was a little bit dark, and puddles were everywhere, but she wasn't there. Not sure what to do, I turned around and walked away. I examined the phone in my hand. The skin was black at the front. I flipped it and saw a 'sharingan' symbol on the back of the phone. Naruto lover, eh? I pushed the locked button and found out the phone was protected by a password. I sighed and pocketed the phone in my jacket. Whoever that girl was, she was going to need another phone.

_**.OoOoOo.**_

I was now at Asakusa Shrine. I was freezing the moment of Sanja Festival. Sanja festival was considered as one of the wildest and largest festival. It attracted many visitors because of their geisha and taiko performances. It was currently crowded, and 'What's Up, Tokyo?' magazine always publish this article in the magazine. And it was my job.

I barely noticed all the stares from the geishas. Their white-ghost face and red blood lips really gave the creeps. When I finally had all the photos, I went to my apartment. I was like clockwork and so very monotone. Maybe I really did need a wife, my life was getting bored and empty. But, what am I thinking? Women are troublesome.

_**.OoOoOo.**_

**So there's chapter 2. And I'm sorry this is a really short chapter. I hope you all like it :)**

**Cupcakes for those who reviews!**


	3. Chapter III

**So here we go guys, chapter 3. The last chapter I posted was the background story of Mikan's and Natsume's life, and their unexpected meeting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**.OoOoOo.**

**C**hapter **3**

**Y**our **L**ipstick **S**tains **O**n **T**he **F**ront **L**obe **O**f **M**y **L**eft **S**ide **B**rain

**.OoOoOo.**

_**Mikan's PoV**_

The sun shone brightly today, promising a sunny day. Finally, it was Sunday. A bright Sunday morning. I stood up from my bed, and went to the bathroom. I smiled and made silly faces on the mirror, and then I suddenly remember something. My phone! I completely forgot about it. The raven haired man took my dear phone. The phone was a special edition for Naruto lovers!

I huffed on the mirror and went to the shower. The cold water really refreshed both my body and mind. I really need a new phone, but I don't have enough money to buy me a phone, and if I ask mom she would flip and forced me to go back home. I groaned in exasperation. I need a job and fast, and I needed Hotaru.

After spending fifteen minutes in the shower, I dressed myself. Metallic Blue oversized sweater and black skinny jeans. Today I decided to put my hair in pigtails. Without wasting too much time I put on my red knee-length boots and grabbed my favorite blue bag.

Hotaru's apartment wasn't far from mines. It was only a block away. The neighborhood was a little bit crowded. Cars and motor cycles were scattered on the road. The air was a little warmer than yesteday. On my way to Hotaru's, I passed a newsstand. I quickly searched for my favorite magazine and paid for it.

I pounded my fist to Hotaru's door. "Hotaru! You lazy ass! Wake up!" The door suddenly opened, revealing an annoyed Hotaru. I invited myself in, and started to pace back and forth around the room.

"What do you want idiot?" Her voice was so annoyed. By the looks of her, she just had wake up.

"I NEED A JOB! That stupid raven haired man took my phone." I crossed my hands on my chest and pouted. Hotaru closed the door and sighed in annoyance.

"Then get a job, stupid! Don't just stand there. Get a move on."

"I know I supposed to running like a mad woman searching for a job. But, I don't know where to start." Hotaru grumbled something. I'm pretty sure she was pissed off and annoyed.

I sighed and opened my magazine. Hmmm…. Zodiac column, gossip, Sanja festival, writing competition… Wait? WRITING COMPETITION?!

"HOTARU! I finally found what I'm going to do! Look at this!" I pointed a page from the magazine frantically. "A writing competition! Isn't it great? And look at this, whoever wins get a chance to write a column in the magazine and get ¥30,000. Amazing, isn't it?! Finally, I can buy a new phone and I can save the remaining money. WOOHOO! I'm such a genius!" I was beaming rivaling a moon. I felt like a scientist that finally found a new formula. I turned to Hotaru with a huge smile on my face. However, her face was blank.

"Wipe that smile off your face, idiot. To get that money, You have to win that competition first, and only God knows how many people want to win that thing." I felt my mood drop, my smile was gone. I slumped on Hotaru's couch. Of course I had to win this competition first. I felt so stupid this time.

"Oh yeah, I kind of forget about that. But nevertheless, I will win this competition! No matter what! When the going gets tough, the tough get going!" I saw Hotaru smiled a little. I always knew she was somehow proud of me. I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm glad, you know. You finally smile again, after your disastrous break-up with ex-boyfriend." I flashed her, a small smile. He was a part of the past. Not worth remembering. For the time being, I must focus on this competition. Who knows what good it would do to me?

The next day, I sent one of my best stories to the magazine. I practically pray in front of the mailbox, not minding all the confused or amused stares people gave me.

**.OoOoOo.**

_**Natsume's PoV**_

I groaned from my sleep. The sunlight that peeked through my window really blinded my eyes. I heard my phone ringing and vibrated.

_Made a meal and threw it up on Sunday_

_I've gotta lot things to learn_

_Said "I would and I will be leaving one day_

_Before my heart starts to burn"_

I heard my phone's ringtone. I groaned again and stretch my hand lazily to the table next to my bed and pick up my phone. I looked at the caller I.D. before I pressed the green button.

"What do you want Ruka?" My voice was gruff and stained with annoyance.

"Morning to you too, Natsume. Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Caller I.D. So what do you want?"

"The editor-in-chief wants to see you. She said something about a competition and she needs a photographer. She expects you in her office at nine today." I groaned loudly to the phone. The last I wanted to see was my boss. I slumped my head in the pillow and sighed.

"If I were you Natsume, I wouldn't waste my time and quickly take a shower." I looked at the clock beside my bed. 08.30. Shit! Did I really sleep in this late?

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Ruka." Before he could respond, I already hung up. I quickly got up and went to shower, and quickly dressed in black t-shirt and black jeans. Pick up my camera bag, motor-cycle keys, and black jacket, I quickly went down to the basement and climbed up my bike. It was a black Harley-Davidson XR1200. I bought this bike with my sweat, blood, and tears.

I sped up my way to the 'What's Up, Tokyo?' headquarters. I arrived at the building exactly at 9 am, and went to the elevator to my office.

"Good morning Hyuuga-san. Harada-san expects you in her office." I muttered the receptionist a 'good morning' and nodded my head. The office was already crowded. I made my way to the editor-in-chief office, and tapped the door.

"Come in." without hesitation I went in. The smell of coffee was lingering everywhere, and teasing my brain with it's sweet scent. Behind the desk, a woman in her mid-twenties with rosette hair, sat comfortably and sipping her coffee.

"What do you want, old woman?"

"Ah, Natsume-san. Good morning to you too. By the way, the next time you called me 'Old woman' it'll cost your job." I frowned and decided to shut up. She opened her drawer and throw me a red folder. I opened it and found a pamphlet about a writing competition from the magazine and a contract.

"What's this all about?"

"Natsume, I noticed your work contract here is about to expired, and I really don't want to lose one of my best photographers. Now, do you still want to work here?" I thought about my answer for a second. I was paid handsomely here and treated very well, not to mention my office was comfortable.

"Yeah. But, what's my contract connection with this?"

"You see, the magazine is holding a writing competition. Whoever wins the first place in this competition will be given a chance to write a column in the magazine, and she or he will be supervised and work together with a photographer to write this column, and because of your professional qualities I picked you to supervised whoever wins this competition, and your salary will be raised. So, do you want to do this?"

I looked at her blankly. Basically she wanted me to look out for his or her work, and took some photo for the column. Piece of cake! I nodded at her, agreeing her offer. She handed me a pen, and I signed the contract.

"Good. This competition will end at the end of this week. And winners will be announced in next week issue and will be invited to come here." Then she raised her eyebrow suggestively. "I really hope the winner is a girl. You really need a wife." I gaped at her. First mom, and now her?! What was so wrong being single?

I muttered a few curses and got out of her office. Women were annoying!

**.OoOoOo.**

_**Mikan's PoV**_

_-Time skip-_

Ooohhhh, I was so excited. Today was the day that the 'What's Up, Tokyo' magazine posted the name of the winners. Finally, I just have to wait for six more hours. It was midnight and I stayed up late, because I was so excited 'till I couldn't sleep. I was lying in my bed and wiggling childishly. I grin from ear to ear. I just had a good feeling about this morning, and I hope it was something to do with a certain writing competition. _Sleep, Mikan. You wouldn't want to wake up late, right? _Finally, I closed my eyes and let the darkness took over me.

**.OoOoOo.**

RING! RING! RING! SLAM!

I jumped out from my bed excitedly, and went to the shower. I picked up a soap bottle and started to sing crazily. Not minding if I sound like a strangled ostrich, and naked.

"_I am the champion my friends_

_And I'll keep on fighting till the end_

_I am the champion_

_I am the champion_

_No time for losers_

'_Cause I am the champion of the world!"_

I went to the closet and pulled out a blood red oversized tee with a writing 'If You're Rich, I'm Single' with gold sparkly letters, and a dark blue skinny jeans. I quickly combed my hair, and put in a messy bun. As usual I grab my blue favorite bag, then went out from my apartment.

I skipped and whistled all the way to the nearest newsstand.

"Hello , what can I do for you miss?" the paperboy smiled at me.

"I want a 'What's Up, Tokyo?'" He started to searched the magazine, and I fished out some money from my wallet.

"Here you go miss. The new issue." I muttered a 'thank you' and paid the paperboy. I was starting to skimming the magazine, and look for the announcement. Ah, here we go….

**What's Up, Tokyo? Writing Competition!**

**Presenting the winners!**

**In Third Place**

**Akane Murase from Kyoto**

**The Second Place**

**Hana Kitagami from Tokyo**

**And Finally, The First Place is….**

**Congratulations**

**MIKAN SAKURA**

**From Tokyo!**

**Congratulations for all the winners!**

"YEEEESSSSSSS!"

SPLASH! PRANG! BARK!

"My coffee!"

"Holy shit! My beautiful crystal vase!"

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

I pounded my fist to the air, and ran as fast as I could to Hotaru's place, not minding the whole chaotic scene behind me.

**.OoOoOo.**

"Hotaru Imai! Open the door, now!"

"What are you….." Before she could finish her sentence, I barged into her living room. Jumping like a five years old on her couch.

"Hotaru, say 'Hello' to the champion, Mikan Sakura!" Hotaru snatched the magazine from my hand and started to read. Her face showed she was proud of me.

"Hm. Congratulation, idiot. Never thought you're going to win this thing." I stopped jumping and pouted. I knew she didn't mean that, but I couldn't help myself to pout.

"It says here, you'll receive an invitation to come to the magazine's headquarter. Have you received it?" hmmm…. Good question. I haven't checked my mailbox today.

"You better checked your mailbox now." Hotaru said, as if she could read my mind. I jumped from the couch and started to walk to the door.

"Okay then. See you later!" I closed her door, and quickly ran to my apartment. Number 28, here you go. I opened the mailbox and found some letters. I smiled when I found THE letter, and opened it. It was the invitation. The editor-in-chief wanted to meet me at 10 today. I quickly went to my room and changed my clothes. I didn't want to look ridiculous in front of the editor-in-chief of my favorite magazine. I need something decent.

**.OoOoOo.**

Sunday, 17th March 2013

09.55 am

Finally, I decided to wear a yellow-sunshine short-sleeved shirt, with black skinny jeans, that tucked in my brown high-tops sneakers. My hair was neatly pulled up into a high ponytail, with my bangs covered my forehead. I was now in the elevator that would bring me to my prize. My happiness was bursting through my whole body, made me feel all giddy and excited!

TING!

The 9th floor. This is it Mikan! GANBATTE NE!

With pure confidence I pushed the glass door open, the sweet smell of coffee and ink mix together, and for me in a perfect harmony. I felt like I was flying from the elevator to the receptionist counter.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm invited here, here's my permission." I gave her a paper. She stood up and motioned for me to follow her, without looking at the papers. I followed her inside to the main office. It was huge, full of cubicles and rooms. Printers were everywhere, with coffee dispenser in every corner. Overall, the office was neat. We stopped at a door, the receptionist knocked the door softly and opened the door.

"Harada-san, Mikan Sakura-san is here to see you." The door immediately opened wider, stood by the door was a woman with shocking-pink hair. She smiled kindly at me, and pulled me to her office.

I was confused beyond comparison. The woman chuckled on my expression and sat back down in her chair.

"Please, have a seat." She motioned her hand to the chair in front of her. I tried to be graceful, but instead I stepped on my shoelace and tripped.

"Ouch. That hurts." I picked myself up, and brush my jeans. My face was flushed in embarrassment.

"Hahahahahaha. I don't know you're really clumsy Sakura-san." She stifled her laugh with her hands, and continued to talk, "By the way, I'm Misaki Harada. The magazine's editor-in-chief. Pleased to meet you Sakura-san." She extended her hand to me and I shook it, muttering a 'pleased to meet you, too'. By now I was already seated comfortably on the chair.

"Now, about your work you submitted. I've read it, and the story is interesting. I assumed you like travelling, no?" I nodded my head. "Well, I've come to my own conclusion what you will write for this magazine. I want you to write an article about a romantic place in Bali, Indonesia. You will be supervised and helped by my best photographer, Natsume Hyuuga. The ticket and all the expenses will be paid by the magazine."

BAM!

A man with raven hair and familiar crimson eyes walked into the room. OMFG, It was the man that took my phone!

"Hey old hag I have this…." His eyes shifted to my figure. His surprised face was the evident that he remembered me. At the same time we screamed to each other.

"YOU?!"

"YOU?!"

**.OoOoOo.**

**There you go guys, chapter three. I hope you like it, and thanks for those who review. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. Natsume's phone ringtone is 'Stand by Me' by Oasis (Favorite band XD). And Mikan's song is 'We Are The Champion' by Queen, I edited some of the words there, so it was purely egocentric. You guys should really listen to both songs! Those songs rock! XD**

**~BlastedBrain101**

**Review is one click away from the mouse and many clicks from the keyboard! **


End file.
